Under The Covers
by TracyCook
Summary: Brooke is throwing Haley a bachelorette party, but when things get out of hand during the strip classes and Brooke asks Haley to demonstrate on her, feelings get confused. Will this lead to a relationship? Or will Haley remain with Nathan happily married? Baley romance. Brooke/Haley femslash
1. The Night Will Go As Follows

Under The Covers

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter One

The Night Will Go As Follows

Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott were hardly what you would call best friends; in fact they were hardly friends at all. Haley was almost certain that the beautiful cheerleader was only paying for her bachelorette party because it was just another excuse for her to throw a party and spend her money. Up until recently, she had believed that she had only gotten married because she was pregnant, so she doubted that it was because Brooke believed in their love.

Still, although she would not admit it if confronted about it, she was having a fun time.

The night was still young and they had already partied on a bus, seen an attractive male stripper, and she had gotten a fake ID. Along with this, Brooke had thoroughly embarrassed her by somehow convincing her to change into some rather revealing lingerie. Haley had told her no, but Brooke insisted that she would strip her herself if she did not comply. Oddly enough, this comment had caused Haley's body to heat up and a blush to paint her cheeks with embarrassment, she had wanted her to undress her, but she had quickly dismissed those strange thoughts and gotten dressed herself.

Lifting her glass of champagne to her lips she took a sip of the beverage and awaited their next destination. Brooke said that they would be taking some classes, and that she would be the tutor for the evening, so she had no idea what it could be, but she had a feeling that it would not be trigonometry.

Haley was right. They were now arriving at a strip club.

"Brooke, what are we doing here?" She slurred out, intoxicated, as she stumbled out of the bus bracing herself by holding onto Brooke's hand.

Hazel eyes glanced down at her and a dimpled smirk formed on that perfect face. "Well, tutor wife, like I told you, we're going to take a class."

Haley smiled and stumbled as she slapped her hand against the diva's shoulder. "If I wanted a lap dance Brooke, I would have stayed at home."

This admittance caused Brooke's stomach to flip uncomfortably as she was filled with irrational jealousy, she hated that she was jealous of Nathan. It was not as if he had stolen Haley from her, she had never even attempted to win her over. At least not until now. She knew that it was wrong of her to chase after someone who was married, but Brooke had not realized her feelings for Haley until it was too late.

"First of all, too much information, second, this is a little different." Brooke informed as she dragged the tutor into the strip club by the hand. Trying not to enjoy the contact more than she should.

Haley was shocked, but not surprised to find that they would not be receiving lap dances, but instead learning how to give them. It seemed like a class that Brooke Davis would take, and it was fun learning all of the techniques. She filed a few away in order to give Nathan a little show when she got home. She hoped that he was not receiving a show at the moment, the thought made her feel sick to her stomach. She hated feeling like she was not enough for him.

"So, Haley." Brooke called from one of the chairs in the strip club. She turned to look at her friend with curious brown eyes.

"What is it Brooke?" Haley asked, walking toward her. Watching as her devious smirk spread and her hazel eyes shimmered with excitement, she was obviously up to no good.

"Why don't you show me what you've learned tutor-wife. We'll call it a pop quiz."

Even with the alcohol coursing through her veins, embarrassment overwhelmed the shy girl who looked away uncomfortably under Brooke's lustful gaze. Her heart was now racing in her chest at the thought of giving Brooke Davis a lap dance; she did not understand why it made her body react in such a way, so she just assumed it was because she was embarrassed. "Brooke, I don't think I can do that."

"Why not? I bet you'll do great." She raised a brow and looked the woman over from head to toe, admiring the way that her clothes fit her perfect body, and loving the way that Haley grew shyer under her eyes. Even if it was probably only because Haley was not all too experienced when it came to sex.

"Well, thanks." She deadpanned. "But isn't that a little, I dunno, strange?"

"Not at all. I mean, just think of it as practice for when you get home to Nathan. I mean if you can impress me, then I'm pretty sure he will be blown away." Brooke teased, although she felt a slight pang of jealousy and guilt for the way that she had to trick Haley into giving her a lap dance. This was wrong of her and she knew it, but she would deal with the consequences of her actions at a later time, right now she was going to get a lap dance from the woman she wanted more than anything.

"Well, I mean yeah, sure, I guess it'd be good to have a test run—"

"—then come on, show me what you got." The words caused Haley's heart to stop beating and her mouth to go dry as she just stared at the cheerleader. Brooke was wearing practically nothing, with her toned legs showing, and a sliver of her stomach exposed. She was sitting there waiting for her, and Haley could not even move.

"Come on tutor-girl, I don't have all day." She encouraged, biting down on her bottom lip.

Large brown eyes glanced down to Brooke's lip and then back up to her eyes and she blushed even deeper, moving toward her awkwardly. _'What the hell are you about to do Haley James, this is not acceptable behavior…'_ "Brooke, I don't think that I can do this, it's just so embarrassing—"

"—enough with the self-doubt. You're sexy Hales; you just have to believe it."

The compliment caught the tutor off guard, that and the usage of her name. She was still getting used to the diva treating her with respect and actually attempting to get to know her and be her friend, although she supposed that what was about to occur might blur friend lines. This was not something she would ever do with Lucas. In fact the thought made her feel disgusted, but the thought of giving Brooke a lap dance caused her body to react in a completely different way. A way that it usually only reacted for Nathan.

Her body was shaking, a thin layer of sweat coated her skin, and her heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest any moment, she was sure that if she was not inebriated she would have backed out. Moving toward Brooke she swayed awkwardly, tripping over her feet and causing the cheerleader to laugh. It was adorable.

"Okay, if you're gonna laugh at me, then I'm done." Haley groaned out, a pout on her lips as she ran her hands through her hair.

Brooke stood to her feet and moved toward the beautiful woman, holding onto her arm and pulling her body closer to her own. Causing both of their bodies to heat up at the contact. "Oh come on Haley, I was just laughing because you're so cute." She stretched her words and dragged the tutor back toward the chair, pulling her down on top of her.

Haley was forced down on top of Brooke and she found her legs wrapped around the other woman's hips, her knees digging into the chair. This had not been how she was taught to give a dance, there was supposed to be limited contact, and currently her entire center was pressed up against Brooke's stomach. _'If I just rocked my hips I could get some more contact and—no! God no!' _

"Brooke, this isn't how she taught us."

"Mm…" She moaned out, causing a shiver to rush through Haley's body. "You're right, this is so much better." Brooke placed her hands on the tutor's hips pulling their bodies even closer and forcing Haley down against her abdomen, causing her to let out a soft moan. She tried to cover it up with a cough, but Brooke had heard it, and her eyes darkened with lust.

"Brooke, seriously, I should—" Again her hips were pulled down and her heated center pressed against Brooke's stomach causing her to let out a groan of pleasure. She wanted more, she craved more contact, but this was wrong, she had a husband. "Mmmm…"

"Was that a moan I just heard Haley James Scott?"

The use of her newly acquired last name reminded her that she was married and she pulled back, looking down into dark eyes. "I'm married, and this is not okay, let me go." Her voice came out more breathy than she had expected, and she quickly realized that she did not sound like she wanted Brooke to let her go, in fact she didn't want Brooke to let her go. Her body had never felt so on fire; she had never wanted someone so badly, not even Nathan, but this was not okay. She loved him.

Leaning forward Brooke whispered hotly against Haley's lips. "Are you sure you wanna stop?" Her voice was deep and raspier than usual.

Haley whimpered as she felt heated breath rush along her lips and down over her neck, a blush darkened along her cheeks and she felt her body move against Brooke's, seeking more contact. She wanted to kiss her, but she stopped herself. "Yes."

"Then, just get up and walk away Hales." She told her.

Haley did not move. Staring into hazel eyes and then down to perfect lips and back up. She shouldn't have wanted this, she knew she shouldn't, but she did. She wanted to taste those lips, to feel them. It was insane the kind of power that this woman seemed to have over people. Haley was pretty sure that Brooke Davis could have anyone she wanted. She just hoped that didn't include herself right now, she hoped that Brooke would stop, but she didn't.

Extending her neck just a little more, Brooke captured Haley's lips in a kiss. The contact elicited moans from both girls as their lips moved against one another and Brooke's hands tangled in the tutor's soft hair, pulling her closer to her as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth nibbling on it. She loved the way that Haley tasted and she wanted so much more of her. Knowing that this would probably be her only chance to kiss her, she pushed her tongue past Haley's lips and explored her mouth, starting a dance with her tongue and moaning out loudly when she heard Haley let out a moan at the contact. It caused her center to ache with need and a wetness to form between her thighs just knowing that the woman on top of her wanted her, craved her, like she did.

It was intoxicating. Brooke was high on Haley at the moment and nothing was going to bring her down. She didn't care that the woman was married, that she did not love her back; she was not going to stop kissing her.

"Woooah! Dude, Brooke, Haley! I think you guys have had way too much to drink!" A voice interrupted the two of them and Brooke immediately recognized it as Peyton. In that moment she hated her best friend, as Haley pulled out of the kiss, Brooke growled out in annoyance.

"What do you want P. Sawyer?"

"Well, just thought I'd deliver you guys a reality check, 'cause last I knew you two couldn't even stand each other."

"That's not true." Brooke responded with a glare at her best friend.

Peyton laughed. "Oh come on Brooke, even if you guys are friends, I didn't think that you guys were y'know this close. I just figured that I would save Nathan some heartache, not that he will mind that you guys were like you know, kissing and stuff, 'cause he's a guy, but come on! Save some for the husband."

Haley's eyes widened with realization and she quickly moved to get off of Brooke, too quickly it seemed, because she stumbled and nearly tripped. But, when Brooke attempted to help her she pushed the diva away and told her that she could take care of herself before running out of the strip club, ignoring the throbbing between her thighs that was a reminder of just how badly she had wanted Brooke to touch her, just how badly she had enjoyed kissing her.

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading. I hope that you enjoy this new story. I will be adding to most of my OTH fanfics as well, because I am re-watching it and got all inspired! :) If you enjoyed this chapter and want me to continue please leave me some reviews and I will get the next chapter out tonight!

Thank you!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Dutch Courage

Under The Covers

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter Two

Dutch Courage

Peyton once again checked on her best friend who was sleeping in her bed, her head buried in the pillows. She was confused about the previous night and Brooke's actions. She had not even known that she was close to the tutor, and yet they had indulged in a heated make out session in front of everyone, before Haley walked out on her own bachelorette party.

That in and of itself wasn't actually all too surprising, Brooke had made out with multiple girls while drunk, including herself, but it was what proceeded the making out that was baffling. Brooke had continued to drink the night away, rambling on all evening about how she had screwed things up with Haley, and how Peyton shouldn't have interrupted them because she would never have another chance to kiss the sexy tutor. Amongst other detailed fantasies. It was almost as if Brooke actually had feelings for Haley.

That was the confusing part.

The last thing that Peyton could recall was losing her best friend because she had gotten in between Brooke and Lucas, and Brooke was so in love with him. So, how now, could she be in love with his best friend? It didn't make any sense. Brooke had never been interested in women, and she had never been particularly nice to Haley either.

As the night continued things had only gotten more insane. Brooke had found out that she had been cut off of her family's money, and was now apparently poor. Brooke Davis and poor were not words usually associated with one another. It was like in one night everything that she had known about her best friend had been flipped upside down and she didn't even know the girl lying in front of her. In fact the only thing that remained normal about her was the situation itself, another drunken night.

"Aggh." Brooke groaned out, her head throbbing painfully as she rolled over in the familiar bed. She often found herself in Peyton's bed after nights of partying and drinking with a hangover and a loss of memory. Rolling over on her back she squinted her hazel eyes at her blonde best friend who was laughing at her. "What happened?"

"Haley's bachelorette party is what happened."

Closing her eyes she pushed herself up into a sitting position, placing a hand to her aching forehead as she tried to recall what had happened. She could remember Haley walking out, and she could remember finding out that she was no longer rich, but she could not remember what she had done to cause the tutor to leave. "God, what did I do this time?"

"First, drink this." Peyton told her, handing her a glass of the concoction that was supposed to cure a hangover. "It's disgusting but it will make you feel better, and I think you're gonna need it before I tell you what you did."

Brooke let out a whine as she heard this; she did not want to know what she had done to yet again embarrass herself in front of the woman she had feelings for. They were ridiculous, and selfish, but strong, and anytime that you mixed alcohol with strong feelings something bad was bound to happen.

Taking the drink she downed it quickly before gagging. "Oh shit, that tastes like ass P. Sawyer."

Peyton laughed at Brooke's disgust and nodded her head, before taking a seat on the bed beside her friend. Resting her head back on the headboard. "Yeah, but you feel better, huh?"

"A little." She muttered a pout on her lips. Turning she looked into Peyton's eyes with worried hazel and asked. "So, what did I do?"

"First, I have a question you gotta answer."

"Okay?" She raised a brow.

Peyton bit down on her bottom lip and looked away from curious eyes as she tried to figure out how she should word this, she wanted to be sensitive to Brooke's feelings, but she didn't want her to make a joke out of it like she always did. The diva had a tendency of turning things around when she got defensive and protective of her secrets. "How do you feel about Haley?"

Brooke quickly refocused her eyes on the glass in front of her, playing with it nervously. She had not been expecting that question and she did not know how to answer it either. "I—uh, I mean I guess she's cool. I mean, I can't believe that she got married in high school, and I still think she's pregnant, but yeah, she's cool."

"That's not exactly what I meant."

Taking in a breath she turned her attention back to Peyton, biting down on her bottom lip and pleading with the blonde to explain. "Please, just tell me what I did P. Sawyer."

Turning to meet hazel eyes with green she told her. "You kinda kissed her, and not just like a friendly kiss either. You pretty much hardcore went to town on the poor girl."

Brooke let out another loud groan of annoyance with herself as she sunk back into the covers and pulled a pillow over her head. "Peyton, do me the favor and suffocate me?" Peyton just laughed at this, taking the pillow away from her best friend and throwing it to the foot of the bed. Brooke rolled over and buried her face in the other pillows.

"I'm not gonna kill ya Brooke, but Nathan might, when he finds out you pretty much molested his wife. I mean seriously, nice goin', way to be a complete bitch and get between their relationship again."

"Thanks." She muttered out into the pillow.

"No problem." Peyton laughed, slapping her friend on the ass. "The thing is, you usually aren't such a bitch unless you have a crush on someone. So which one is it?"

Brooke looked up at her from the bed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is it Haley or Nathan that you're into?"

The brunette sat up quickly and stared at her best friend as if she had grown an extra limb. It wasn't that her accusation was not true; it was just that she had not expected to be called out on it. But, the more that she thought about it the more she realized it was her fault; you can't just kiss someone and then expect people to not assume you have feelings for them. _'Oh god… what does Haley think right now…?' _"I don't have feelings for either of them."

"Then who is it? 'Cause you don't act like this unless you've got feelings for someone, and it wasn't Lucas you were makin' out with."

"Peyton…" Her voice trailed off.

"Look, Brooke, you can trust me. I know I did some shitty things, but you're still my best friend and I want to help you out. Plus it would kinda help me understand why you were such a major bitch to Haley."

She looked away from those curious eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as she thought about it, she knew that it would feel better to tell someone about these feelings that had been building, but could she really trust Peyton? She knew that she could. "Okay, fine, but first I just want to clear the air that I did not set up this bachelorette party with any bitchy intentions."

"Good, 'cause that would be pretty fucked up."

Taking a moment to collect herself, Brooke finally admitted it aloud. "It's Haley."

Peyton's eyes widened at this admittance. She had been expecting it, but it was still shocking. As long as she had known Brooke she was the woman who slept with any hot guy who gave her attention, and now she was telling her that she had a crush on the girl who she wasn't even friends with?

Brooke sucked in her cheeks and squinted her eyes at her best friend. "Don't look so surprised goldilocks, how about you be supportive?"

"I'm sorry Brooke, it's just, really?"

"Yeah." She whispered out.

"How? I mean, you aren't even friends with the poor girl. You've teased her from day one—oh don't tell me that was some kinda sick coping mechanism like a grade-schooler would use!"

"Come on Peyton!" Brooke whined. "Stop teasing me, I could really use a friend right about now."

"Okay, so then explain it to me. Is this thing like just lust or are there actual feelings there, because you are aware that she is married right? Not to mention you aren't exactly her favorite person in the world. Hell, she told Lucas not to date ya."

"Again, thanks." Brooke paused and then decided to attempt an explanation. "I don't know how it happened, or really when it happened, I guess I always kind of watched her. She is just so different from everyone else at our school, and she is beautiful, and talented, and I don't know." She slapped Peyton when she realized she was laughing. "I just really like her, okay?"

"I get it, you like her. But I think this is one of those instances it will be better if you just, you know, back off."

"I don't know if I can Peyton." It was the truth, these feelings were stronger than they were when she liked Lucas, and those feelings had nearly killed her. She didn't think she could give up without a fight for Haley.

"It's your funeral when Nate finds out." She paused. "I can't force you to back off, but they love each other and I don't think they deserve this."

"This coming from you." Brooke spat back angrily. Her frustration was with the situation though, not with her best friend betraying her and ruining her last relationship. "Okay, I'll back off, but first I need to know…"

"Need ta know what?"

Hazel eyes met green and her voice quavered as she asked the question she had been dying to ask the entire time, knowing that the answer could either make her day or destroy her. "Did she kiss me back?" Her voice cracked and was so soft that it was difficult for even her to hear it.

"Huh?"

"When I kissed her, did she kiss me back?"

"Yeah, she kissed you back Brooke, but I just think maybe it was the heat of the moment or somethin'..."

Brooke chewed on her lip as she contemplated her words, but she was already set in her mind. The first thing that she needed to do was apologize to Haley, then she would befriend her, and then she would see if she had feelings in return. She felt terrible for forcing herself on the tutor though, and she refused to ever push her again, the next kiss that would be initiated between the two would have to be initiated by Haley. "I'm going to fight for her Peyton."

Peyton laughed. "In that case good luck, you're gonna need it."

"What do you mean by that, missy. I can get anyone that I want!"

"Try tellin' that to Haley. I wouldn't be shocked if she never talks to you again after the way you practically forced yourself on her."

"Was I really that bad?" Brooke whined, her eyebrows knitting together as she looked to the blonde.

"You have to ask?"

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for the reviews; you encouraged me to add another chapter tonight! :) The same rules will apply for tomorrow. If I get enough reviews I will add another chapter!

Regardless, I am glad that you are all enjoying my story and I do hope that you continue to like it!

Thank you for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	3. She Is Using You

Under The Covers

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter Three

She Is Using You

Haley had never felt guiltier in her entire life.

Currently, she was lying in bed with her wonderful husband, wrapped up in his strong arms. But, she was not content, because she had so much on her mind. She was thinking about the way that she had been jealous and worried about Nathan and his bachelor party, and how she hadn't wanted him to have a stripper because they were disgusting and she was intimidated. Yet, somehow he had ended up playing videogames with the stripper and she had ended up making out with Brooke Davis.

It made her feel terrible. She didn't know if she should tell her husband. She didn't know if he would write it off as Brooke being Brooke, or if he would get upset. Truthfully, she didn't know which should happen. Was the cheerleader simply being the same drunken girl who wanted to take home any guy, including Tim, at the last party, or was there more to it?

Either way, the real question was how she felt about it?

She did not have the answer.

Haley loved Nathan. She had never felt this strong of a connection with anyone. Like she had told Lucas when he was against their relationship, he was everything to her. She thought about him all the time, she missed him when he was not around, she doodled his name in class, and she was even willing to risk her best friendship in order to be with him. So, why was she dwelling on this kiss at all?

'_Because it felt amazing…' _Her mind teased and she suppressed a groan, not wanting Nathan to notice and worry about her.

The kiss had been amazing. Haley was drunk, and she could not recall every detail, but she could still remember what those perfect lips felt like against her own. How they had moved against hers, so delicately, yet passionately. How they had tasted. She could recall how her stomach flipped with excitement and anxiety, the way that her center nearly ached with need and want. That was why she felt guilty.

Shouldn't she only feel those things when kissing her husband?

"You okay babe?" Nathan asked from behind her, feeling that her body had gone ridged in his arms.

"Yeah, I am fine." She whispered out.

But Haley had never been further from fine. She did not understand why she had reacted to Brooke. She wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but there was no way that she could be certain. _'Well, there is one way—but I can't do that…'_

O

Lucas laughed as he sat next to his best friend on the bleachers at the Rivercourt. He could not believe what he was hearing. No actually he could believe what he was hearing. Brooke Davis had made another drunken mistake, but making out with his best friend? It really irritated him and made him jealous, which he figured was her motive. How else do you get back at someone who makes out with your best friend after all?

"Seriously? She made out with you at your bachelorette party? God I can't believe she would be so selfish, I mean I understand she is trying to get back at me, but what about Nate?"

Haley's brown eyes widened at the comment and she bit down on her bottom lip, furrowing her brows. "Wait, you think this was all some ploy of hers to get back at you?"

"Well, yeah."

The tutor still looked unconvinced.

"Think about it Haley. I cheated on her with her best friend, and she hates me for it, so she decided to get back at me by making out with my best friend." Lucas shrugged his shoulders, trying to ignore his jealousy. He knew that it was his fault that he did not have Brooke, but thinking about her with Haley really irritated him.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense…" Haley whispered softly, pressing her fingers to her aching forehead and closing her eyes. She could understand the reasoning, but for some reason it hurt her, feeling like she had been used in some game. It should have been a relief.

"Or, who knows. Maybe she was just drunk and lonely, you were there, and she kissed you. If that's the case she probably won't even remember it."

"Either way she was using me, is that what you are saying?" She tried to hide her disappointment, but her voice betrayed her. This confused her best friend. He did not understand why Haley would care if the kiss meant nothing to Brooke. She had a husband.

Lucas reached over and wrapped an arm around Haley's small shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "I'm sorry Hales, I know that feeling. But, it's probably for the best, think about how complicated it would make things if Brooke actually had feelings for you."

"Yeah, I know." She agreed, but it did not ease the feeling that she was having. It hurt, she felt like her heart was breaking, she felt angry and all that she wanted to do was find Brooke and scream at her. Scream at her for kissing her, scream at her for making her feel these things, and scream at her for deliberately using her to hurt her best friend.

Haley knew that Lucas had to be right. Brooke Davis was the straightest woman that she had ever met, and she was also one of the loneliest. No matter the reasoning behind it, she had used her. The strange part though was how that internally affected her.

It upset her knowing that Brooke did not have any feelings for her. But she accepted it in that moment that this kiss would not lead to anything with the cheerleader, not a friendship, and certainly not a relationship. She loved her husband and things would return to normal. They would go back to school and ignore each other as they always had.

'_That is probably for the best.'_

O

Haley sat on the couch in the living room at her and Nathan's apartment. He was currently at basketball practice and she was lost in her thoughts. Chewing on her bottom lip, she fingered her wedding ring and stared off into space. Her eyes were focused on the television screen, but she had no idea what show was playing. She was thinking about Brooke, and what Lucas had said. Even though she knew that she shouldn't have been bothered by what he said, she was.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts and she jumped, turning to look at the door. Wondering who it could be. Nathan wouldn't knock, and Lucas was at practice as well, she supposed it could be Peyton.

Letting out a groan of frustration at the thoughts that still plagued her; she stood to her feet and headed to open the door.

The tutor was surprised to witness Brooke Davis standing at her door, wearing a bashful and nearly apologetic look on her face. Her shoulders pushed up and her face cast to the side, with a small smile on her lips and dimples evident in her cheeks. It would have been adorable if Haley was not so upset with her.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked bitterly as she held the door in place, not giving Brooke enough room to enter the apartment.

Brooke was already regretting her decision to come over to Nathan and Haley's apartment in order to apologize. Apologies were not something that she had a lot of experience with, and she felt awkward. "Uh, well—I just…" Her voice trailed off and she took a second to find her confidence. Reminding herself that she was Brooke Davis and that she could do anything that she put her mind to, and get anyone that she wanted. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, and what could you possibly want to talk with me about? It couldn't be about the way you kissed me the other night, could it?" Her voice held sarcasm and spite.

"Okay, I deserve that." Brooke stated in a matter of fact tone of voice, before taking a step closer to the beautiful woman. Haley took a step back, making sure to keep distance between the two of them, a permanent glare on her face. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Sorry that you kissed me, or sorry that you used me?" She spat back.

"Both." Brooke said before thinking about it, then she furrowed her brow and a serious look covered her face. "Wait, what? Used you, why would you think that I used you Haley?"

Haley sighed; she felt her stomach lurch back and forth at the conflicting emotions. She didn't want to believe her, she wanted to hate her, but part of her could not deny that she looked genuinely confused by her accusation. "Because, you did…" She paused. "Didn't you?" She added in a soft and insecure tone of voice.

Brooke moved forward, only this time Haley did not back away as the cheerleader placed a hand on her arm and shook her head. "No, I didn't use you. I just—"

Large brown eyes met hazel and she blushed softly. They were so close that it was causing her body to react, which served to make her angry again. These feelings, they were new, and she hated them. They were all Brooke's fault. "It's really not a big deal Brooke. I know who you are, and I know who I am. You were just lonely and drunk and wanted to hurt Lucas, I get it."

When Haley tried to back away Brooke slid her hand down her arm, watching as the shorter woman shivered at the contact. "Is that what you think? That I did this just to hurt Lucas?"

"Well, it makes sense. I mean, he did cheat on you with your best friend, so the best way to get back at him would be to go after me. Besides, he said—"

"—He said what?" She asked in a bitter tone, her eyes hardening as she chewed on her cheeks and lifted her eyebrow.

"Never mind, it's not important."

"You're wrong! It is important!" Brooke practically shouted, her voice cracking and squeaking from the emotions she was feeling. Quickly she tried to regain her composure, not wanting to show Haley just how important the kiss was to her. Taking in a breath and closing her eyes she calmed herself. When she opened her eyes she smiled, allowing her hand to slip into Haley's which she squeezed gently.

"What do you mean Brooke?"

"I just mean that it is important to me, because you are important to me."

Haley scoffed at this, pulling her hand away and crossing her arms over her chest. "Really? Since when?"

"Since always, that's not important Haley. The point is, I want to start a friendship with you, and I don't want Lucas telling you things like that. It isn't true, I didn't use you." Brooke rambled out, trying to explain how she felt without giving away anything, but she could tell she was failing miserably.

Haley was baffled. She didn't know what those words meant. Brooke wanted to be her friend, so she kissed her? That made absolutely no sense. "You know if you wanted to be my friend, you could have just asked." She teased.

Brooke rolled her eyes and groaned out in annoyance. "I'm embarrassed enough and Peyton teased me plenty, I don't need it from you too tutorgirl."

"Brooke?" Haley asked, trying to understand why she was smiling so much and why she was so happy when the other woman held her hand. It was wrong, this was wrong.

"Yeah, Hales."

"You should probably get going."

The way that Brooke's face contorted in sadness nearly broke Haley's heart. But she did as she was told and nodded her head, pulling away from Haley. "Alright, see you around."

O

Authors Note:

I apologize for adding this a little late, I was sick yesterday. :/ But I hope to add the next chapter soon if y'all leave me some reviews and encouragement! Going to see Kelly Clarkson Saturday, so probably won't update till Sunday or Monday, but I will try!

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	4. How Dare You?

Under The Covers

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter Four

How Dare You?

"How dare you Lucas!?" Brooke growled out, as she stormed up to her ex-boyfriend in the hallway of the school. She was extremely upset with him. She understood why he would think that the kiss were a drunken mistake, but to claim that she had done it to hurt him was wrong on so many levels, not to mention egotistical. How important did he think that he was to her exactly?

"Good morning to you too, Brooke." He said with a smile as he held onto the strap of his bag and continued down the hallway at a faster pace, Brooke close on his heels as she swung her hands at her sides.

"No! Don't walk away when I am speaking to you!" She shouted, grabbing onto his wrist and forcing him to stop in place.

Lucas turned and looked down at Brooke, still smiling humorously at her behavior. He obviously was not taking her anger seriously and it was only serving to piss her off more. She hated how he was acting like some all-knowing god or something when in actuality he was just an ass making up assumptions to make himself feel better.

"Okay, Brooke, I'm listening."

"Thanks." She said in a sarcastic tone of voice, a look of disgust on her face. "Now, please explain to me, what in God's name possessed you to tell Haley that I kissed her only to get back at you?"

"Because, it makes sense Brooke, I mean why else would you kiss Haley?" He asked, his voice now shaking due to the anger and jealousy that he felt. Lucas knew that it was irrational jealousy and that it was his fault that he was not with Brooke right now, but still the thought of her with his best friend really disgusted him.

"Uh, I dunno, maybe because I was drunk off my ass Lucas? God, you really think that highly of yourself, don't you?"

"What? No, Brooke, I didn't mean it to come off that way, it's just—"

"—I'll have you know that I have absolutely no romantic feelings for you! What happened with Haley was a drunken mistake and not some attempt to get revenge on you, and I actually feel really shitty about what happened! And now, thanks to you, Haley thinks that I am once again being a conniving bitch! Thanks a lot!" Her voice came out deeper and raspier than usual because of how angry she was with him. With a final glare she turned on her heels and started down the hallway toward her class.

Lucas turned quickly. "Brooke, wait!" He called out down the hallway.

She stopped walking, but she did not turn around or acknowledge him.

Running up to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, look I'm sorry; I shouldn't have made that assumption. It's just-it seemed like the most logical explanation, you don't even like Haley as a friend let alone anything else—"

"—that isn't true, Lucas. I actually do care about Haley and I want to start a friendship with her and I don't appreciate your ego possibly ruining that. Now, I'm going to class, please just stay away from me and stay out of my relationship with Haley."

O

The guilt had been eating Haley alive.

Every time that Nathan kissed her, she relived the kiss that she shared with Brooke and how she had enjoyed it. She still could not decide if it was the alcohol or if it was simply enjoyable, but she knew one thing, she could not go on living like this. She needed to tell her husband what she had done.

It had gotten to the point that it was all that she could think about, and it wasn't helping that Brooke continued to try and be her friend. Just seeing her beautiful face, those stunning hazel eyes and perfect dimples, reminded her of the bachelorette party and the mistakes that she had made. How she had deceived Nathan.

So, tonight, she was going to tell him.

Haley did not know how he would react. She knew that Nathan was easily irritated and grew jealous if a guy merely looked her way, but this was not a guy, this was Brooke Davis and she had been drunk. Would he get jealous of her? Would he think she was a threat? _'Because she most certainly is not a threat… I love Nathan, it was just a kiss, it meant nothing.' _She tried to convince herself for the hundredth time, as she straightened out her shirt nervously, waiting for her husband to get home from practice.

When the front door to their apartment opened, Haley jumped and let out a soft yelp, running her hands through her hair anxiously.

He instantly was able to tell that something was wrong and rushed toward her. "What's goin' on Hales?"

Haley looked up into his blue eyes and smiled hesitantly. "Nathan, I have something that I need to tell you." She knew that she sounded more serious than the matter called for, but to her kissing was a big deal and she felt extremely guilty.

"What is it babe? Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly, reaching up and stroking her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, everything is fine Nathan. I just have something that I need to confess. It is probably really stupid, but I just feel really guilty and I need to tell you."

Nathan's muscles tensed as he heard these words, his mind immediately going to cheating or something of the sort, but he tried to calm his worry, reminding himself that Haley often felt guilty about things that were no big deal at all. "What did you do?"

Tears threatened her eyes. "Well, at my bachelorette party, I sort of got really drunk and…" Her voice trailed off.

His suspicions were returning as he urged her to continue with her explanation. "And, what?"

"And, Brooke kind of ended up kissing me."

"Of course she did." He stated sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "God damn it, when is she going stop this crap? I mean first she goes and gets drunk and lies to you, then she gets us back together and throws you a bachelorette party, and then she kisses you? What the hell is her problem?"

"She was drunk Nathan and she already apologized for it, it was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything and it isn't going to come between us." She told him. Haley sounded a lot more confident than she felt. If she were honest with herself, she would admit that the kiss was already causing her to put distance between the two of them.

"Oh, I know it isn't gonna come between us. I won't let it." Nathan smiled down at her and pulled her tightly against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you too much."

"I love you too Nathan, so much. I am so sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault, it's hers." He said with a smile as she nuzzled her head against his shoulder and planted a kiss there. Haley wanted to believe that the kiss had been entirely Brooke's fault, like he seemed to, like Lucas seemed to, but she couldn't help feeling like she had played a major role in the kiss as well. She had enjoyed it, and she had not pushed Brooke away. Haley was too afraid to admit that part to Nathan though.

After a few minutes of simply holding each other and enjoying the closeness, he pulled back and looked down into her large innocent brown eyes. "Haley, I already know the answer, but it didn't mean anything right?"

Haley ignored the conflicting thoughts running through her mind and shook her head. "Right."

She couldn't help but feel that she had just lied.

O

"I still don't think you should go after her Brooke, I mean it's not like she is just dating Nate, she's married to the guy." Peyton said as she sat in the chair next to her bed, doodling in her sketchbook. Brooke had been going over plans to get closer to Haley for the last few hours, most of them absurd and over the top ideas, and she was still against it.

"I already told you I'm not trying to go after her; so to speak, I just want to be her friend." Brooke said with a frustrated pout on her lips as she sat Indian style on the blonde's bed. Peyton had shot down every idea that she had thought of so far.

"But, you have feelings for her right?"

"Well, yeah, but that's nothing that a few hot guys can't fix. Besides, I would rather be friends with her than nothing P. Sawyer, so how about you help me come up with a plan instead of just sitting over there insulting all of mine?"

Peyton had a feeling that Brooke was doing what she always did. Covering up her true feelings with jokes, sex, money, and alcohol, this was a pattern that the brunette had. Still, she did not have much of a choice. If she did not help her best friend come up with a better way to become Haley's friend, then she would use one of her insane ideas, and that wouldn't be safe for anyone involved.

"Alright, fine. You say you wanna be friends right?"

"Yeah?" Brooke stretched the word, looking at Peyton like she was a moron who had not been paying attention to their entire conversation.

Rolling her eyes at the other woman she smiled and tapped her pencil against her sketchbook. "Well, if you wanna be friends with her, why not do that age old "friend" thing that girls do?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"I dunno, throw a slumber party and invite her? Y'know, makeovers, pillow fights, movies, and talkin' about guys, friend stuff. I'll come, and you can invite some girls from school so it doesn't seem like a set up, then get to know each other and you guys will be friends in no time." Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

Hazel eyes widened and Brooke immediately dismissed the idea. "Oh yeah, right, I'm supposed to just walk up to the girl that I practically molested and say "hey, you wanna come stay over at my house," like she'd go for that. I'd come off all pervy and stuff."

"Oh come on! That's a way better idea than kidnapping her!"

Brooke groaned out loudly and fell back onto the bed, throwing her legs out and flailing them around. She was frustrated with the entire situation. Suddenly, she got an idea and she sat up straight, staring at Peyton with a devious and excited dimpled grin. Peyton had a feeling that she was not going to like whatever she was about to say.

"I just thought of the perfect idea."

"And what would that be?"

"Haley won't think I'm all pervy if I'm not the one to invite her."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked, already knowing the answer to the question. She was once again going to do the dirty work for Brooke.

"You're gonna ask her to come to "your" slumber party P. Sawyer, and then I will just happen to be there!"

"Of course I am."

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

You're reviews mean the world to me and they keep me adding more chapters. :)

I know that this chapter is not very long but it is just setting up for the next chapter, which will be long and eventful and full of Baley-ness. ^_^ I apologize for taking so long to add, I have been extra sleepy ever since the concert, I don't know why. But I added to this and Season Three Revised!

Thank you to all of my readers!


	5. Trust Me

Under The Covers

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter Five

Trust Me

"Alright, I will see you Monday. Good luck on your test!" Haley told one of the students that she tutored as she walked out of the tutor center and started down the hallway. Peyton approached her and she smiled up at her friend. "Hey." She said, still feeling awkward about what had happened between Brooke and herself. She knew that Peyton had nothing to do with it, but she had been there and she had seen it, and it was embarrassing.

"Hey, how are things?" The blonde wondered as she started to walk beside the tutor.

"Good." She lied.

"Really? 'Cause that didn't sound all too enthusiastic." Peyton pointed out, looking Haley over with doubtful green eyes. She could tell that something was bothering the other woman.

Haley bit down on her bottom lip and let out a sigh as she decided that she may as well tell Peyton what was going on, she needed to tell someone and after everything that had happened she could not speak with Lucas. He was not reacting rationally. _'Then again… neither am I… The logical answer is easy, I love Nathan, he loves me, Brooke and I are friends… so this shouldn't still be bothering me.' _But, it was.

"Okay, I guess I'm not doing so good."

"And why is that, Haley James Scott?"

Haley groaned out as she recalled the conversation with her husband. "Because, I told Nathan about the kiss, and it's pretty much all that he can talk about now. He thinks that it meant something more, and I keep telling him that it didn't, but he won't believe me. He says that I have been acting strange ever since the bachelorette party. It's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Peyton wondered, shocking Haley.

'_What is she insinuating exactly?' _With wide brown eyes she stared up at the blonde, disbelief evidently written across her face. "What do you mean by that, exactly?"

Peyton quickly grew awkward as she realized that she had said something to upset her. She knew that she shouldn't have said anything, but she could not help but wonder why Haley was acting so strange about the whole thing. Brooke had kissed her before on a dare, or while she was drunk, and she had never thought anything of it because she had never looked at Brooke as anything but a friend. But, if Haley was still thinking about it, and allowing it to come between her marriage, perhaps there was something more to what she was feeling?

'_Maybe Brooke's not the only one with secrets…' _

"Look, I don't mean anything necessarily. I was just sayin' that I have kissed Brooke on a dare before, or when we were drinking at a party, but I never really apologized to anyone or felt bad about it, 'cause we were just y'know, friends. You seem to be carrying this around with you."

Haley ran her hands through her hair, frustrated with the situation. She knew that Peyton was right, that it shouldn't be that big of a deal. "Yeah, I know, you're right. But, I'm married and I think that makes things a little different. Besides, until now I had only really kissed Nathan so a kiss is kind of important to me."

"Okay, I get it, you feel guilty." Peyton said, lifting her hands in defeat. She did not know if she fully believed that guilt was the only reason for her dwelling on the kiss, but she decided to just accept it. She was not here to start an argument or an interrogation. "But, for the record, a kiss is important to me too." She added.

Haley sighed and looked away from the blonde. She had been trying to understand the reasoning for her thoughts and feelings about the kiss for days now.

"So, I actually did wanna talk to you about somethin'." Peyton said.

"What is it, Peyton?" Haley asked, turning back to look at her friend.

She suddenly felt extremely nervous, after the way that Haley had just reacted to her asking about the kiss, she did not really know if the other woman was as prepared to be Brooke's friend as Brooke was to be hers. It did not sound like she was over the kiss, and Peyton knew that Brooke wasn't over the kiss. Regardless, she had promised to ask, and she did not want to see what measures her best friend would go to if she didn't.

Shrugging her shoulders, she spoke awkwardly. "Well, I—uh I'm actually havin' a slumber party type thing, I'm inviting a bunch of girls, and seein' as you are my friend, I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe, y'know, come to it?"

The tutor laughed, shaking her head. "What? You have got to be kidding me."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"You don't exactly seem like the type of girl to throw a—oh god, you aren't throwing this party are you?" She asked in an all-knowing tone of voice. _'This definitely sounds more like a Brooke Davis idea than a Peyton Sawyer idea... but why?'_

"Sure I am." Peyton attempted, but she could not continue to lie, not with Haley looking at her like she could read right through her. "Okay, not exactly."

"I knew it."

"Look, Brooke feels really horrible about what happened and she wants to make it up to you, she says she wants to actually be friends and stuff, so maybe you could just come to the party?"

Haley laughed a little more in disbelief. "Peyton I have a lot of homework to do, and I've never really even been to a slumber party. So, no, I don't think that I will be going."

"Oh come on Haley!" Peyton pleaded. The more that she talked about it, the more excited she actually got about the evening. It had been forever since Brooke and Peyton had invited friends over and had a sleepover, and it actually sounded fun. "She feels really bad about what happened at your bachelorette party, and she wants to make up for it."

"Peyton—"

"—what would it hurt to give her another chance? I mean, yeah I know, she was a complete bitch, but she really does wanna fix it. What happened to second chances? You know, if you never gave Nathan a second chance, he would still be a complete ass."

"I know Peyton, I understand that I should give her another chance, it's just—"

"—then it's settled. You'll go?" Peyton interrupted, not giving the other woman a chance to once again dismiss her invitation.

Haley closed her eyes and let out a breath she had been holding as she thought it over. _'Maybe it won't be so bad; I mean it is just a friendship nothing more…' _

"Fine, I will go."

"Awesome." Peyton nodded and smiled brightly, although she could still sense that something was wrong with the shorter girl. She wondered again, why the kiss was bothering her so much if she had no feelings for Brooke. "Anyway, the party will be tonight, at Brooke's place. See ya there."

With that, she walked away, leaving a rather confused Haley staring after her. She did not know what she was going to tell Nathan. He was already angry with her about the last party that Brooke had thrown and she attended, how was she going to convince him to let her go to this party?

O

Haley stared down into the duffel bag, eyebrows furrowed and eyes full of confusion as she attempted to figure out what she was supposed to bring to the party. She had of course watched movies, and had all of the essentials. Pajamas, toothpaste, toothbrush, and makeup, but she did not know if she would need anything else.

'_You still need to tell your husband…' _Her mind teased her and she groaned out. It was true; she still had to break the news to Nathan.

Deciding that she had packed enough for the party, she zipped up the bag and turned to look up at the clock in the living room. A part of her had hoped that it had somehow stopped working and time had frozen, but that was not the case, and Nathan would be home any minute now from practice. Once again she willed the clock to stop with her mind, but it did no such thing.

'_Why am I risking so much just to go to this party anyway? I mean, I could always just cancel and not hurt Nathan… But I do want to be Brooke's friend…' _

The front door opened abruptly, and Haley jumped at the sound.

Nathan first noticed his wife and he smiled, but as he glanced down to the duffel bag his smile fell and his mind filled with irrational thoughts. The main thought being that Haley was leaving him. "What's with the bag, Hales?" He asked, trying to not sound upset.

"Um, Nathan, we need to talk about something." She did not realize how terrible that had sounded until after the words had left her mouth.

"What? Hales, is this about what I said about the kiss? 'Cause it's no big deal really, I know that you love me, I was just really mad and said some stupid stuff the last few days, I don't want to lose you—"

"—lose me? Why on earth would you think that you were going to lose me, Nathan?"

He laughed a little awkwardly as he realized that he had jumped to conclusions. Nodding toward the bag he said, "Well, I mean, you have been acting kinda weird the last few days and then I come home from practice and you've packed a bag, what was I supposed to think Haley?"

Haley looked from the duffel bag, to Nathan, and back to the bag, as realization covered her face and a smile graced her lips. Nathan had assumed that she was packing a bag in order to leave him. _'When instead you are packing a bag in order to go and stay the night at the house of the girl that you kissed a few days ago… much better…' _Her smile faltered. "You are supposed to trust me a little more than that. I would never just leave you like that."

"Good." He said with a smile, wrapping his wife in a hug and kissing the top of her head before moving toward the bag. "So then, what is with the bag?"

"Actually, um—" Haley's voice trailed off and she scratched her head. "Well, Peyton invited me to a slumber party she is throwing. A bunch of the girls from school are going…"

"A bunch of the girls from school?" Nathan asked, trying to contain his frustration. But, he knew that Peyton would never throw a party at her house, not when her best friend lived in a mansion with a swimming pool. "Like Brooke, you mean?"

"Well, yeah, of course she will be there Nate, but—"

"—where is this party at Haley?"

Haley bit down on her bottom lip. "It's at Brooke's house." Nathan's face contorted in anger, but she quickly moved to place her hands on his arms and run them soothingly over his skin, trying her best to make him feel better about the situation as she looked up into his upset blue eyes. "Look, Nathan, I know that you are still mad about the kiss, trust me, so am I, but Peyton told me that Brooke feels really bad about what she did and she wants to make it up to me."

"Don't you understand Haley? She is never going to change! I don't know why the hell she keeps getting between us and trying to screw us up, but she's not gonna stop."

"Need I remind you that Brooke was also the one who convinced me to give you a second chance? If I remember correctly, you made quite a few mistakes in the past as well Nathan, so why shouldn't I give her a second chance?"

"Because, I don't trust her Haley."

"Then trust me Nathan."

'_What am I saying… how can he trust me, when I can't even trust myself?'_

O

Authors Note:

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. :) I will have the party up next; it will be a longer chapter. Full of baley-ness and drama of course. I have been getting prepared for another semester of college, teaching, and tutoring, so I am a bit busy, but I will keep trying to update my Baley fics frequently! Pleased do tell me what y'all thought of this chapter! What should happen in the next? :p

Thank you to all of my wonderful readers!

-Tracy Cook


	6. Truth or Dare

Under The Covers

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter Six

Truth or Dare

Haley shuffled her feet uncomfortably as she readjusted the strap of the duffel bag that hung over her shoulder. The last time that she had felt this anxious was when she had cheated on a test back in junior high. She could still remember waiting for the teacher to pick up her paper, and how it had felt as if it had taken hours. That was how it felt right now.

She rang the doorbell a few seconds ago, but it felt as if hours had passed.

Truthfully, she had no idea what to expect tonight. She had never been invited to a slumber party before. Having a best friend that was a guy, they had not been allowed to spend the night at each other's houses for obvious reasons, and she had never really made any other friends. Haley was not by any means a popular kid at school. She had watched numerous movies that contained slumber parties, so she had an idea of what to expect, but also if those movies were correct then she was only being invited over as some elaborate prank to embarrass the nerd.

So, she liked to think that those movies overplayed the drama and excitement of the party, and it was really far more simplistic than what was often portrayed.

Suddenly the door swung open and Haley's ears perked up as she heard loud music, singing, laughter, and talking emanating from the house. Her eyes instantly connected with beautiful shimmering hazel and she smiled softly as she was welcomed inside.

"Hey there tutor-girl, happy to see you showed up." Brooke said with a dimpled grin as she held open the door allowing the shy girl to walk inside. It was obvious that she was nervous, she worried that it was because of her and what had happened at the Bachelorette party. She hoped that Haley would grow more comfortable and open up a little more with time.

"Yeah, I wasn't really sure if I would come or not, but here I am." Haley stated awkwardly as Brooke led her out into the living room to join the other girls.

Brooke forced a smile onto her face at these words, laughing sarcastically. She did not feel like smiling, knowing that the tutor had contemplated not coming to her party at all, even after she had agreed to do so. She knew that she should not have been surprised by this admittance. Nathan probably was not all too happy about it, if what Peyton had told her was true, and it was also last minute, but it still hurt her feelings.

Haley took a seat on one of the many couches in the living room and immediately pulled out her cellphone to check if Nathan had texted her. He had. She smiled as she read it over, before typing a response to him.

His messages always made her smile.

Not to mention, his messages were a happy distraction from what was actually going on around her. She hated awkward situations. Currently there was a group of five girls in the room, her, Brooke, Peyton, Teresa, and Bevin, and they were all waiting for the leader of the group to take charge and tell them what to do. If that wasn't awkward enough, Teresa continuously glanced in Haley's direction shooting her glares and looks of disgust.

Haley was not surprised that she didn't want her there. She didn't belong there. If this was a test that asked you to name the thing in the group that stood out from the rest, it would be her.

Brooke walked to the center of the room and clapped her hands together, smiling brightly as she announced, "Okay, if anyone wants a drink feel free to get it from my mother's liquor cabinet as always." Teresa, Peyton, and Bevin all headed over to the cabinet, pulling out a few drinks each before returning to the living room.

Haley's head snapped up and she watched Brooke closely to see if she was going to have anything to drink. In every movie that she had watched, she had never witnessed any alcoholic beverages being served at slumber parties, this was not good. She knew that a good majority of the blame for what had happened that night at her Bachelorette party had been induced by the alcohol running through her system. She would never blame the alcohol, but it did lower her commonsense and self-control considerably. She refused to drink and she hoped that Brooke wouldn't either. If that was how she planned to start a friendship, she wanted no part in it.

"Aren't you gonna get somethin' to drink, B. Davis?" Peyton asked, taking a seat on the couch next to Haley and opening the bottle of alcohol before taking a drink. They had been best friends for a very long time and she had never known Brooke Davis to not drink alcohol at a party.

Brooke looked from her best friend and the cheerleaders on her squad to Haley who was wearing an apprehensive look on her face. _'She looks like she's gonna get up and run out of here any second.' _"No, I'm not going to drink tonight."

Haley let out a soft sigh of relief.

Peyton looked over at the other cheerleaders, all of them wearing looks of shock at the news. She had a feeling that she knew exactly why Brooke did not plan to drink tonight and it was kind of cute. Laughing a little she looked back to Brooke and smiled. "Seriously? You aren't gonna drink?"

"Nope." She smiled proudly. It was obvious that Haley was happy with this news and that was all that mattered to her. She didn't need to be drunk to have fun. The alcohol was just a way to numb the pain anyway.

"At your own party?"

"No, P. Sawyer. I don't want to drink tonight, is that so shocking?" She cocked her head to the side, placing her hands on her hips and raising a brow at the blonde.

"Yeah, it kinda is." She laughed, this time everyone else in the room laughing along with her, including Haley. Brooke's lips fell open and she stood there with a faux expression of pain on her face.

Haley was actually extremely pleased to hear that Brooke would not be drinking tonight, but as she watched the diva start to pout and grumble about them teasing her, she could not help but continue to laugh even louder than before. It was adorable.

Eventually the laughter died down. "Okay, if everyone is done making fun of me then maybe we could start this party?"

All of the other girls agreed and Haley returned her attention to her cellphone, noticing that she had missed three text messages from Nathan. The first one was sweet, the second one was worried, and the last one was irrationally angry. She had not even been away from her phone for too long and he had already started accusing her of things. Large brown eyes caught sight of the battery in the upper-right corner of the phone and she muttered out softly, "oh shit." Her battery was going to die and she had forgotten her charger. Nathan was not going to be happy about this.

Hastily she typed out a message to him in order to warn him so that he would know that if she stopped texting it was not because she and Brooke were off making out in her bed. _'Oh god… no, I do not need these images in my head…' _She thought to herself blushing softly as her body started to tingle at the thoughts. She hated that her body reacted to them positively. It was wrong. Glancing across the room she caught sight of Brooke and blushed even more so as she found herself admiring her beauty.

"You invited us all over here for a slumber party and you don't even have anything planned?" Teresa asked with a roll of her eyes as she leant against the armrest of the couch.

"Well, I mean, we could do anything really." Brooke rambled, lifting her hands and internally searching for an answer. "We could swim, watch some movies, do makeovers, play some party games, whatever you guys want to do." She shrugged her shoulders.

She found it difficult to concentrate on all of her other guests when Haley was in the room. She was texting throughout the beginning of the party and Brooke worried that she would text throughout the entire party. _'She's probably texting Nathan…'_

The girls started to debate what they wanted to do, but Haley found herself focused on her phone and the most recent text message that she had received. It had been Nathan. He had been accusing her of not bringing her charger because she did not want to talk to him, and because she wanted to be free to spend time with Brooke.

'_Nathan, that is not the case. I forgot it because this party was last minute, I do want to talk to you. Maybe I can borrow one of their chargers.'_

'_Whatever Haley, I'll just talk to you tomorrow.'_

Haley started to type her response, but her phone died.

Teresa glared in Haley's direction. She was obviously not happy that the tutor had been invited to the party. Popularity was important to these girls and it had taken a lot to get accepted into the group, she did not think that it was fair that Haley got accepted so easily. So, in a spiteful tone of voice she smirked and said, "We should play a party game."

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Brooke asked with a grin. She was excited to finally be getting the party started, and she was also happy to see that Haley had stopped texting constantly.

"I was thinking Truth or Dare." She said with a smirk.

The cheer captain's smile widened at this. "Classic slumber party game, I like it!" Brooke announced. "Come on you guys, let's all move to the floor and sit in a circle."

Haley put her phone in the back pocket of her jeans as she hesitantly stood to her feet and moved toward the center of the living room. She felt extremely uncomfortable. Teresa was drinking and she was glaring at her constantly. She obviously did not like her very much. Peyton and Bevin were both oblivious to the awkwardness in the room, and Brooke was acting strange. She continuously casted worried gazes in her direction and asked her if she was alright.

"Are you having fun?" Brooke asked as she placed her hands on Haley's arms and spoke into her ear, so that only she could hear her.

Haley blushed softly and shivered at the skin on skin contact and the way that the diva's heated breath rushed against her cheek and down over her neck. She enjoyed it more than she should have. _'Control yourself Haley… She is just being overly nice in an attempt to make up for what happened…' _"We haven't done anything yet, Brooke." Haley said with a laugh.

"I know, but you could still be having fun." She insisted.

She laughed a little more and turned to smile up at Brooke. "Yes, I am having fun."

"Good!" She exclaimed. Her voice heightening and squeaking with excitement. The main objective of the party for her after all, was to make Haley happy and to make sure that she had a good time, so if she was having fun, that was all that mattered. "Then take a seat and be prepared to reveal some dirt."

"I don't know how comfortable—"

"—It's truth or dare Hales, you don't really have a choice."

Haley was about to protest again, she had never played truth or dare, but from what she gathered from movies and stories that other people had told her, it never ended well for anyone involved. Everyone revealed secrets that they did not want to reveal, people got in fights, and embarrassed themselves endlessly. Brooke did not listen to her protests though and smirked, slapping her ass and telling her to sit down and have some fun.

Haley jumped at the contact and blushed brightly. She did not have many female friends, but she knew that they would do that on occasion. She had witnessed Brooke slap Peyton's ass and vice versa, but it embarrassed her. _'If Lucas ever tried to slap my ass, I would probably murder him…'_

With that thought, she took her seat in the circle and stared down at her hands awkwardly.

Once again, she felt completely out of place.

Brooke took a seat across from Haley in the circle, sitting between Teresa and Bevin. "Okay, so who wants to start?" She asked.

Everyone remained silent for a moment. No one ever wanted to be the first person to be called out in this game. Finally, after a few moments of everyone staring around the circle awkwardly, Teresa glanced across the circle at Haley and scowled. "Haley, truth or dare?" She asked in an angry tone of voice.

Haley's head snapped up and her large brown eyes widened as she heard the cheerleader say her name, followed by the question she had been dreading. The tutor had not even wanted to play this game, and now she was being personally attacked. _'She obviously hates me and is trying to embarrass me… god, what did I ever do to her?' _"Uh, I…" Haley's voice trailed off awkwardly as she fiddled her fingers and stared down at them. Internally debating which would be less embarrassing.

Brooke looked from Haley, to Teresa, and back to Haley quickly. She knew that the other woman was deliberately trying to make the tutor uncomfortable and this served to upset her. Brooke was about to stand up for the beautiful girl and tell her that she didn't have to go first if she wasn't comfortable, but Haley spoke up before she got the chance.

"Truth." Haley concluded that she had little romantic experience and little to hide from the world, so the safer and less embarrassing bet would probably be truth.

"Who was your first crush?" Teresa asked. She had secretly been hoping that Haley would choose a dare so that she could embarrass her.

The tutor looked around the room at all of the prying eyes and her heart started to speed up, she could already tell that she hated this game. It was so personal. She did not feel comfortable sharing these stories with her best friend, let alone a group of strangers. "Uh, well when I was seven there was this kid at the park. I found some money that he had buried in the sand, and he told me it was his, so I kinda beat him up. He was the first guy that I ever wanted to kiss, but I never did… So I suppose that constitutes my first crush."

Everyone in the room laughed. Brooke let out aw sounds. It was an endearing story. She could just imagine little Haley beating up the boy that she had a crush on.

"Aw, so that's how you and Lucas got together?" Bevin asked with a bright clueless smile.

"Yeah—" Haley started, before she fully registered what the blonde had said and interrupted herself. "—Wait, what? No. That's gross, Lucas is like my brother."

"Oh, but I thought that you were married."

"I am married." She laughed humorlessly.

"To Lucas, right?"

"To Nathan." Haley corrected. All of them were now staring at Bevin as if she were insane. How could she possibly think that she was married to Lucas? She had gone to her bachelorette party.

"So you guys have like an open marriage then? That's really cool." Bevin smiled.

Haley looked across the circle at Brooke who looked like she was attempting not to laugh at the situation. The diva shrugged her shoulders. There was no way to really explain things to Bevin. Finally, Haley laughed and shook her head stroking her fingers through her hair. "Whatever you say. Okay, so uh—" She glanced around at all of the girls. "Peyton, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Peyton said, taking another drink of alcohol.

'_Oh god… this is worse… what should I ask? I don't know what to ask…' _She thought to herself as she mulled over a few ideas in her mind. The idea that she decided upon was probably a very generic question, but she could not think of anything original. "Have you ever loved someone who didn't love you back?"

Her green eyes hardened a little as Peyton started to think about Lucas. "Yeah." She stated simply before downing the rest of the bottle and opening another.

After taking a drink of her new bottle of alcohol she nodded toward Bevin. "Bevin, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Bevin announced excitedly.

"I dare you ta call a random number in your contacts and tell them something really embarrassing that you've done."

"Okay!" She said with a smile, flipping open her cellphone and scrolling down her contacts with her eyes closed, before pressing the send button and calling one of them. Lifting the phone to her ear she waited impatiently for them to answer. Everyone else in the room watching eagerly, waiting to see what she would tell them and who it would be. "Hello."

"Hey."

"Skills…?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Last year, I went to an amusement park and I sat in mud, then I walked around all day with it on me until someone pointed it out to me. It was really embarrassing."

"Uh, that's—"

"—Okay, bye!" She hung up on him and wore a smug grin as she looked around the room at all of the other girls. They all started laughing at the ridiculousness of the story that she had chosen, and how Skills had reacted to it. Or not reacted. He had not had much of a chance to react. Bevin then looked to Teresa and pointed at her. "Your turn Teresa. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said. Not willing to allow Bevin to choose her fate in a dare. Also, she did not wish to be the first person to be forced into doing a dare.

"Umm… what is the first thing you look at when you meet a new guy?"

"His eyes?" She asked more than answered, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Brooke pointed at her friend and squinted her hazel eyes at her. "No way, that is such an easy way out of answering the question. Everyone always says eyes! What do you really look at?"

Teresa laughed. "Fine, I guess I like a nice ass."

Everyone laughed loudly at this.

For just a moment, Teresa contemplated picking on Haley again, but she knew that it would not be fair. Plus, Brooke loved playing truth or dare and she had yet to get asked to do anything. So she focused her attention on the cheer captain and asked, "Brooke, truth or dare?"

Brooke was unwilling to choose dare, she did not wish to embarrass herself in front of Haley or be forced to do anything with Haley. Teresa didn't like the tutor and could easily make her do something that would hurt her feelings. "Truth."

Teresa smirked and looked over at Haley, she had been there for the bachelorette party and she had watched the kiss transpire. She had also witnessed the way that Haley had pushed Brooke away and stormed out of the strip club. She looked to Brooke and asked, "If you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?"

She pressed her lips tightly together and glared at her friend. "I don't want to answer that question."

"Well, you've got to. It's kind of the rules of the game, Brooke."

"We're all girls."

"That's never stopped you from kissing any of us before. In fact I think you have kissed all of us while drunk now. Welcome to the club, Haley." Haley blushed and looked down at her hands again as she traced patterns in the carpet.

"Don't listen to her Haley; it's not like that…" Brooke tried to defend her actions at the bachelorette party, but she couldn't without explaining that she had deeper feelings for her.

"It's fine Brooke, really." Haley attempted to wave it off like it was no big deal. But she was feeling many conflicting emotions. Emotions that she knew were irrational and that she shouldn't be feeling. She felt once again like Brooke had only been using her because she was there, just like she had done with all of the other girls in the room, and that angered her. It angered her that she was not special to Brooke, and that feeling bothered her to no end. _'I shouldn't want to be special to her, it's no big deal… in fact this is a good thing, she's done this lots of times…'_

"Can I change my answer to dare?" Brooke tried, her hands fidgeting uncomfortably. She knew the answer to the question and she did not want to say it.

"No."

"Come on Brooke!" Peyton shouted out, getting impatient with her friend.

"Fine!" Brooke growled out in a deep raspy voice as she glared at her best friend. She knew that Peyton was already inebriated and that if she wasn't she might have been more sympathetic, but it still angered her that she was pushing this. She cast her eyes down at her hands and a blush tainted her pale skin as she muttered. "Then, I guess if I had to kiss any of you guys again, I'd choose to kiss Haley…"

Teresa smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, I see why you invited her now. You have a little crush on her, cute Brooke." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

When all of the other girls started to tease her, she rolled her eyes. "It isn't because I have a crush on her. She's just the best kisser out of all of you."

Haley blushed brightly at the compliment and she could not help but smile. It was flattering really. Brooke Davis, the captain of the cheerleaders, had just told the rest of the cheerleaders that she was the best kisser out of all of them.

"I'm a very good kisser Brooke." Bevin point out, before looking over at Haley. "So, you must be really good… maybe I'll ask your husbands if I can kiss you some time."

"Okay! Next question!" Brooke shouted out, slapping her hands down on her thighs as she stared across the circle at Haley who looked utterly bashful. Her face was bright red and her eyes were focused on her hands, her fingers fiddling. When they continued to talk about the kiss, Brooke took it into her own hands. "Peyton, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Peyton said.

"I dare you to remove an article of clothing." Brooke stated with a smirk and a waggle of her eyebrows. "It's gotta be a good one too P. Sawyer, don't you dare take off your shoes or something."

The blonde rolled her eyes and pulled off her shirt, leaving herself in only a bra. Everyone else laughed and they continued on with the game. Peyton decided to get back at her best friend, knowing that she would take it as a challenge and say dare. "Okay Brooke, truth or dare?"

She was still feeling guilty about the last truth that she had answered, and she also had far too much pride to not accept a dare from Peyton after just giving her one, so she flashed her a dimpled smirk and nodded her head. "Dare."

"I dare ya to let me take a picture of your ass and text it to anyone that I want."

"Fine." Brooke sneered.

"Ya sure? I could send it to Karen."

"Fine."

Everyone in the room started to laugh amusedly as they watched Brooke stand to her feet and turn around so that her back was facing Peyton. Haley found herself having to force her eyes away from the beautiful woman's backside. She did not want to watch. At least she was trying to convince herself that she did not want to watch.

Peyton readied the camera phone and then told Brooke. "Okay, ready!"

Brooke laughed embarrassedly and shook her head as she pulled down her pants revealing her ass to the rest of the group. Most of them laughed and made comments, Peyton took a picture, and Haley tried to force her eyes not to peek at the sight. She failed though. For just one second she allowed her eyes to travel over her perfect backside and drink in the sight. _'Wow… she looks amazing… okay no! Gross, gross, gross! You have a husband and that is a girl! Look away this minute Haley James Scott!' _She internally berated herself, before looking away.

"Got it!" Peyton said with a drunken laugh as she started to send it to someone. Brooke pulled up her pants and stood up on her tiptoes in order to see who she had sent the message to, she did not get the chance though as the blonde shut her phone quickly.

"That's no fair P. Sawyer, you've gotta tell me who you sent it to."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh come on!" Brooke whined.

"I'm not tellin' ya Brooke, go sit down and let's keep the game goin'. Trust me, you'll know who I sent it to soon."

Brooke started to pout and walked back over to her place on the floor, taking a seat and staring across the circle at Haley. She looked completely flustered and she wondered if she had made her uncomfortable. _'It was just a dare…' _When Haley looked up at her she noticed that her eyes were darker than usual and she wondered if it was desire that she found behind them. _'No… it couldn't be desire… not unless Nate texted her some dirty text message… okay, gross…'_

"Bevin, truth or dare?" Brooke asked.

"Dare!" She announced again. She was a strong believer of always choosing dare. She said that it made the game more interesting.

"Uh…" The cheer captain started to think of a dare and smirked as she announced it, "I dare you to go and lick the toilet seat in my bathroom."

Surprisingly, she stood to her feet and rushed toward the bathroom without any hesitation. All of the others in the room exchanged looks before standing up and running after her so that they could watch her complete the dare. Some of them were disgusted and some of them were laughing as they watched her run her tongue along the entirety of the toilet seat.

They all returned to the living room in order to continue the game afterward. Bevin looked around the circle of girls and decided to pick on Haley again. "Truth or Dare, Haley?"

Haley realized that everyone else had for the most part performed dares and she decided that she wanted to be a little more adventurous as well. With a wave of her hand she said, "Oh, what the hell, dare." _'How bad could it possibly be?' _

"Okay, um, call a guy in your phone and make moaning sounds when he answers."

Apparently it could be terrible.

Haley blushed and laughed at the dare. "There is no way that I am doing that." She declined.

"It's in the rules Haley, come on." Bevin said.

"Yeah, it's in the rules." Teresa stated.

"Oh come on you guys, she doesn't feel comfortable doing that. Can't you just give her something else to do—" Brooke started to defend the woman that she had feelings for but she was interrupted by them all telling her no, including Haley. Shocked by this, she looked over at her and said. "Haley, you don't have to do this."

"I don't want to back down and ruin everyone's fun, let's just get this over with." Haley deadpanned, pulling out her cellphone and opening it. "Oh yeah, my phone is dead!" She stated excitedly as she remembered that her phone had died earlier.

"That's okay, you can use mine." Peyton said with a smirk as she tossed her phone to the tutor who now wore a disappointed look on her face.

"Thanks." Haley said sarcastically as she opened the blonde's cellphone.

"And you can't call your husband, Lucas!" Bevin added.

"Nathan."

"Yeah, him either."

Large brown eyes scanned the contacts in Peyton's phone, searching for someone that she would not be too embarrassed to moan into a phone too. Honestly, there was no one that she could think of. Besides, the most embarrassing part was going to be moaning loudly with all of the girls staring at her and laughing. _'Particularly Brooke…' _She finally chose who she wanted to call and she clicked the send button.

Mouth's voice sounded on the other end of the phone. "Peyton? What are you doing calling me?"

Haley did not answer him. She was not brave enough to admit that it was her, it would be better if he just thought that it was Peyton. Closing her eyes she started to let out moaning sounds, starting out as soft, "Mm..." sounds and growing into louder moaning, "Mm… god, yes, fuck, mmm yes!" Once she was thoroughly humiliated she hung up the phone and threw it back to Peyton, not looking at anyone in the group. She could not believe that she had just done something like that.

Brooke found that her heart was racing, and her center was throbbing with need and desire, as she listened to the moaning sounds coming from Haley. She found it impossible to avoid the images that filled her mind. Images of her being between Haley's legs teasing her before making her scream out her name as she came. _'Oh god… I'm so freaking wet right now… I've got to stop thinking about that…' _

She shifted in order to relieve herself of some of the desire and she started to think about anything that would turn her off. Nothing was working. Not after hearing those noises.

Haley finally forced herself to look up, focusing on Teresa. "Um… Teresa, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What music do you listen to that you are embarrassed about?"

Teresa looked away. "Hillarie Duff…"

They all laughed at this, but no one laughed as loudly as Peyton. "Seriously? You listen to Hillarie Duff? That's awesome." She shook her head, indicating that it wasn't awesome as she downed another drink of alcohol.

"Yeah, thanks. Brooke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to order a pizza and ask the pizza delivery guy to have sex with you." Teresa said with a smirk, watching the way that her words affected Haley. She could tell that the tutor was jealous and she loved being the cause of that.

O

"So, now that we have pizza we may as well watch some movies!" Brooke said after slamming the door in the pizza guy's face. He had agreed to come in and have sex with her, only to be rejected directly afterward. He was a cute guy, but Brooke wasn't really interested in sex lately. Not since she realized her true feelings for a certain woman. Now she only wanted her.

They all agreed that they were tired of playing the game and that they wanted to watch some movies.

"What kind of movies do you guys want to watch?" Brooke asked, heading over to the cabinet that had her movies in it, she opened it to reveal a vast amount of DVD's. It was insane to Haley how many DVD's that the other woman had. In her household they just watched the same movies over and over again, they didn't have the money to go out and buy new ones.

Haley moved to sit on the couch as she waited for the others to choose the type of movie. She was actually having a really fun time.

"I say we turn off the lights and watch some horror movies." Peyton suggested.

"I second that." Haley added. They were her favorite genre.

"You guys, I hate horror!" Brooke whined, but by the looks on Peyton and Haley's faces, she knew that she was going to give in.

"Oh come on B. Davis. Scary movies are the best to watch when you are drunk!"

"And I just like them." Haley said with a sheepish grin and a raise of her hand.

"Okay fine, we'll watch a scary movie!" She gave in.

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading. I was going to make the party all the same chapter, but it got very long and I have to go and tutor from five until eight, so I decided to add the next part in the next chapter.

I hope that y'all enjoyed reading this and please do tell me what you think!

Thank you very much for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	7. Sweet Dreams

Under The Covers

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter Seven

Sweet Dreams

The group of girls decided that the best idea would be to lay out sleeping bags all over the living room floor so that they could all sit on them in front of the large flat-screen television. They had already eaten most of the pizza and what they hadn't eaten was being neglected and had grown cold. The movie that they had all decided upon had been Paranormal Activity. Peyton was drunk and laughing through the entire film, Bevin was confused about the concept of the movie, and Teresa was silently watching Brooke and Haley while devising plans.

Brooke had spent most of the movie with her hands covering her eyes and screaming out in fear. It was embarrassing. Especially since she was attempting to "woo" Haley. She knew what girls wanted, they wanted to be loved and protected, and right now she was not doing a good job of that.

Glancing over to Haley she saw that her large brown eyes were full of amusement and dancing with unexpressed laughter as she stared back at her.

'_She thinks that my pain is freaking hilarious… great.'_

Before she had a chance to dwell on the thought, there was another loud banging noise from the television and then something flew across the screen. This caused her to scream out and cover her face again, moving closer to Haley who was now laughing softly under her breath as she watched the diva cower in fear.

Haley found it adorable. Brooke Davis was usually so confident and in control of herself that it was entertaining to see this side of her. She sympathized with Brooke; she acted the same way when she watched any horror movie that involved killer clowns, or even happy clowns. She just wanted to scoot closer to the other woman and wrap her up in a comforting hug and tell her that it was just a movie and she would be alright. It was a strange feeling that she was having, the need to protect her and make her feel better.

Teresa watched as Brooke jumped and moved even closer toward Haley, squinting her eyes at the interaction. Something was definitely going on between the two of them.

Peyton was attempting to explain to Bevin that the movie wasn't just a home-video.

Everything on the movie stilled all at once and silence filled the room, Brooke opened up her fingers so that she could peek through them at the screen and see what was going on. It seemed like the scary part was over and she felt comfortable with looking. She was wrong. The woman was standing in front of her bed and she looked possessed. Like on the exorcist, which Peyton had forced her to watch at a very young age. She had never gotten over the nightmares and fear that that movie had instilled in her.

The woman abruptly attacked the screen after a few minutes of silence and Brooke screamed loudly, her voice cracking with strain as she launched herself across the room to the closest person next to her. This happened to be Haley. It would have been embarrassing if she was not so terrified, but at that moment she did not care. Maybe she couldn't be the hero that got the girl in this story.

Haley screamed as well, but not because she was scared of the movie but because she was shocked by the sudden human latching onto her body. Her senses were flooded all of a sudden, with warmth from the beautiful brunette's soft body, to the scent of her sweet perfume that surrounded her. It was overwhelming how much being this close to Brooke Davis affected her. Still, she felt that urge to comfort her once again and so instead of pushing her away and pushing away all of the terrifying emotions and feelings, she embraced them. Wrapping an arm around Brooke, she pulled her body closer to her own and started to run her fingers over her back.

After a few minutes passed, Brooke started to feel the weight of the embarrassment.

She had wanted to impress Haley at this party, show her that she was a fun individual that did not have to drink and that did not have to make a fool of herself. And so far, all that she had done was make a fool of herself. Showing off her ass, telling Haley that she would kiss her again, and now snuggling up against the poor girl and probably making her extremely uncomfortable while showing how scared she was.

Tonight had been a disaster.

Haley tried to focus on the movie and ignore the sensations that were coursing through her body. But, it was impossible to ignore the rushes of heated breath against the sensitive skin of her neck and how it caused goose-bumps to rise along her skin and her body to shake. She knew that she should pull away, if Nathan found out about this she didn't know what he would do. Still, she didn't pull away. She didn't want to.

After a few more minutes passed and the room was completely silent, Brooke started to gather her confidence and fought through the suffocating embarrassment of the situation. Pulling away from Haley a little she smiled awkwardly and apologized in a hushed voice. "I'm so sorry Hales, I didn't mean to attack you like that."

Haley was surprised to hear her nickname slip through the other woman's perfect lips; it was a rare occasion that Brooke Davis called her by her first name, let alone a sweet nickname. Turning, she stared down at the scared cheerleader and her breath caught in her throat. She had not expected her face to be so close to her own. They were only mere inches apart. A blush started to paint over her cheeks and her brown eyes darkened with uncontrollable desire as her body reacted to their closeness. She hated herself for reacting in such a way. _'Again…' _It was like when she looked into Brooke's gorgeous hazel eyes something took over her body, something that she was unfamiliar with.

She had felt desire on multiple occasions with Nathan. Every time that they had slept together or kissed each other she had felt the rush, the intensity, the aching need, but this was different. And this time she didn't even have the excuse that she was intoxicated.

It was so confusing.

"It's okay." Haley finally whispered out in response to Brooke's apology. Her voice came out strained and cracked.

For a moment they stared deep into each other's eyes, both starting to slowly move toward each other. It wasn't until Haley glanced down at those perfect lips that she realized what she was about to do and pulled away from the near-kiss. She watched as disappointment covered Brooke's face as she put some distance between their lips, but she did not dwell on the sight. It meant too much and she was not prepared to deal with the reality.

As Brooke started to move away from her, feeling all the more ashamed, Haley quickly informed her, "You can um—you can hide here if you need to. I don't mind." Her voice came out shaky and nervous. She was nervous. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and her skin was hot.

"Okay…" The other woman whispered out, allowing her eyes to look over her face. She could tell that Haley was slightly uncomfortable with their closeness, but she did not seem opposed to her snuggling up against her for the duration of the movie. Brooke was not about to turn her down.

Allowing her fingers to rest on Haley's stomach, she smirked as she heard the tutor take in a sharp breath at the contact and heard her heart start to race through her chest. Brooke loved knowing that she could affect the other in such a way and she wanted to be the only one to do so, but she knew that she would never be the only one. In fact she would never be anything more than a friend to Haley. Haley was in love with Nathan, and if her phone hadn't died she would be texting him like a madwoman right now, not snuggling up with the diva.

Still, she felt slight satisfaction knowing that she could cause her to react, even if it was never going to be enough to make her feel what Nathan did.

Brooke gently traced her fingertips along Haley's stomach through her shirt, smirking proudly every time that she felt her body shake beneath her fingers or heard her let out a soft whimper of approval at the contact. She never wanted to let her go.

"Thank you. I feel much safer in your arms." Brooke said.

"Good. I'm glad." _'Too bad I feel so much more terrified in your arms…'_

O

It was nearly four in the morning when everyone had thought it best to get some sleep. Despite some minor protesting from Brooke, they had all decided that they would sleep on the ground so that they could continue the party until people dozed off. So, they had gotten some blankets and brought them out to the living room placing them on the floor in order to cover up with.

They had talked for nearly an hour before people started to doze off. Peyton was the first to fall asleep, followed by Bevin, due to the alcohol that they had consumed. Teresa was the next to fall asleep, but Haley and Brooke were finding it difficult to drift away into their dreams. Both of them had far too many things consuming their minds and taunting them. Brooke was concerned with how idiotic she had looked and acted, and Haley was concerned with how angry Nathan was going to be with her tomorrow and how her body had once again reacted to the cheerleader.

Brooke turned on her side and she stared at the person laying to the right of her. It was Haley. She stared at the tutor's back and tried to rid her mind of thoughts of moving closer to her and wrapping her arm around her. She could always say that she was still scared from the movie and that she couldn't sleep and needed to be held.

'_I just want to feel her close to me once more… even if it's the last time… god, I've got it so bad… damn you Haley James Scott!'_

For a few minutes she simply watched as Haley started to twist around uncomfortably on the ground, she had her arms wrapped around her body and she looked like she was shaking. Was she cold? Why wasn't she wearing any blankets? Brooke wondered for a moment how she could help to remedy the situation, and then finally she decided that she was going to just be herself. She was assertive and she did not second-guess her decisions. Haley was cold and she was going to help warm her up.

'_Oh god, totally just got naughty thoughts… mmm, maybe I could warm her up that way… no! That's not happening…'_

A blush arose along her pale skin at the thought of warming Haley up physically. She pushed the thoughts away and started to crawl across the floor toward the beautiful shivering woman, dragging her blanket along with her. As she placed the blanket over Haley, she witnessed her visibly stiffen at the contact, before relaxing into the warmth of the blanket and holding it close to her body. She did not turn around nor did she say anything, she simply snuggled against the fabric and closed her eyes, praying that it was not who she thought that it was.

"You looked cold." Brooke's heated breath rushed against her ear and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as her body shook and she let out a soft whimper. "I figured you could use a blanket." She added the obvious before wrapping an arm around Haley's waist and pulling her body closer to her own. Brooke could feel how cold her skin was and started to rub her arm with her hand in an attempt to add some warmth.

"Thank you." Were the only words that Haley could think to say in response as she tried to force her body not to react to the contact.

"You're welcome." Brooke whispered out in a husky voice, the way that it sounded causing a throbbing sensation to form between Haley's legs. She knew that she was turned on, but she ignored it. This was just a friendly gesture. A friend helping out a friend, it meant nothing to Brooke and it most certainly meant nothing to her. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about you know, wanting to kiss you again." It had been bothering her.

"Don't be. It was actually flattering…"

"Oh, really now? How so?" Brooke asked in a playful voice as she started to trace her fingers around Haley's bellybutton through her nightshirt.

"The head cheerleader said that I was the best kisser out of all of her friends, that's kind of a compliment. Especially since I haven't you know, really kissed that many people."

"I see."

Haley could hear the excitement in the other woman's tone and although she did not wish to crush that she knew that she had to. She did not want to get Brooke's hopes up. "But, we will not be kissing again. Even if we both enjoyed it, it was a mistake."

"I know…" _'She enjoyed it too…'_

O

Authors Note:

I apologize for taking a while to update this fic. I have had a very hectic schedule, but I am trying to work on all of these fics. I will also be updating some of my Faberry fics very soon! :) I kind of got discouraged because I got some reviews telling me to stop writing my Baley fics because it is a waste of time and unbelievable, and that Baley was old news and to focus on my other fics, but I am back again. I love this couple too much to stop writing for them!

I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter.

Please do leave me some lovin's and I will try and update as fast as possible!

Thank you to my wonderful readers! I love you all!

-Tracy Cook


	8. Ultimatums

Under The Covers

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter Eight

Ultimatums

Haley had woken up earlier than all of the other women at the slumber party, and what she woke up to had been overwhelming. Brooke Davis had been lying on top of her with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her head buried in her chest; it caused a bright blush to form and her body to tingle with delight at the warmth. She hated how much she loved being held by the other woman. It was intoxicating and infuriating.

She knew how they had gotten in such a position, but the previous night it had seemed so natural.

Brooke had moved over to Haley in order to warm her up in the middle of the night, and then she had fallen asleep only to be plagued with nightmares. She was whimpering and letting out soft moans of distaste as her eyelids fluttered and her face contorted in discomfort. She had looked so vulnerable and broken; it was not how she was used to seeing the confident woman. Haley had watched for a few minutes mulling over the thought of waking her up, ignoring that she was scared, or holding her. Finally, she had decided on waking up the cheerleader, but when she reached over to shake her, Brooke had held onto her arms and pulled her body on top of her own.

Haley had struggled for a minute before eventually giving in to the other woman. She enjoyed being held by her and it did seem to be helping Brooke with her fears, so she figured that it would not hurt anyone to stay in that position.

Yet, what had seemed so natural in the middle of the night seemed so terribly wrong in the morning.

It would hurt someone, it would hurt Nathan.

The guilt was overwhelming and she pried her body out of Brooke's grip and grabbed her things before escaping out the front door. She did not know how to handle the strange sensations or the fact that she had wanted to stay in Brooke's arms. The feelings were too intense and too foreign for her to begin to comprehend. It had all started when they had kissed, before that she only felt this way about Nathan.

Instead of dealing with it, she ran. Naturally.

Staring at the front door of her and Nathan's apartment she started to fidget uncomfortably. She did not want to go inside. Not after the last text message that she had received from her husband last night. He had seemed so angry and jealous and she was worried that he would be even more upset when she arrived after the party. Still, she knew that she would eventually have to face him. Taking in a breath she lifted her chin as confidently as possible and opened the front door heading into the apartment.

It was a mess. There were bottles of alcohol everywhere and people sleeping on the floor and couches, there was even someone sleeping on the table in the dining room.

"What the hell happened here?" She muttered to herself, stepping over a few of the bodies and heading to the back room. Her stomach twisted in knots as she started to worry about what she would find in her and Nathan's bedroom. He wouldn't do something stupid just to spite her right? That wasn't who he was. He loved her.

Haley let out a sigh of relief when she opened the bedroom door and found Nathan lying in their bed alone. Perhaps it was hypocritical, in fact she knew that it was hypocritical, but she would have been so upset if she had walked in on him lying with another woman.

Nathan rolled over on his side and looked across the room at his wife. "Have fun at your party?" His tone told her that he was not happy.

"Yeah, actually I did have fun." Haley responded in a similar tone of voice. "Have fun at yours?" She placed her overnight bag next to the bed and pulled out her phone to plug it into the wall charger that she had forgotten to bring to the slumber party.

"Yeah." Nathan shrugged his shoulders and sat up in the bed, staring her down, searching to find answers to whatever questions were floating around in his head. "So, your phone really did die then?" He cast his blue eyes to the cellphone that was now resting on the table beside the bed charging.

"Of course it did Nathan, why would I lie about something like that?"

"I don't know Haley. I don't really feel like I can trust anything that you say anymore. I mean you kissed Brooke—"

"—She kissed me!" Haley interrupted, throwing up her hands in frustration. "And I told you about it right after it happened, so why wouldn't you be able to trust me!? I wouldn't lie to you, Nathan!"

He stood to his feet now, and started pacing in front of her. "Okay, I get it. I get that you weren't into the kiss, I get that she kissed you, but why the hell would you go and sleep over at her house after something like that unless you liked her!? I mean how pissed would you be if some girl kissed me and then I went and slept over at her house?"

"Nathan that is a little different, if it were a man—"

"—that isn't the point Haley! The point is that I don't want you seeing Brooke unless I am there!"

Haley stared at him for a moment with wide brown eyes and her mouth hanging open, her body shaking with anger, she did not know what to say to him. He was telling her that she was not allowed to see Brooke now. That he had to be there to watch them when they spent time together. Finally, she turned and grabbed some clothes out of their dresser and headed toward the bathroom. "I am going to take a shower Nathan. Please, try to have these people out of our apartment by the time I get out."

"Hales—"

"—Just get them out of here, we'll talk about this later."

O

Nathan watched the bathroom door from the bed, he could hear the water from the shower and he wanted to join her. They often showered together, but he knew that today he would not be welcome. Not after how he had acted. He knew that he was probably being irrational, Brooke Davis had kissed so many girls while she was drunk, it didn't have to mean anything to her. He just couldn't shake the feeling that it meant something to Haley.

It made him feel sick thinking about his wife enjoying kissing someone else, enjoying being touched by someone else.

He did not tell any of his friends from school to leave. Most of them had drunk so much that they would not be easy to wake up, and honestly he did not care to kick them out. His mind was set on one thing. He needed to talk to Haley and get everything out in the open so that they could move past this.

Suddenly a buzzing sound brought him out of his stupor and he looked over to see that it was Haley's cellphone. It was buzzing over and over again.

'_Texts from me…' _He sighed. Last night he had been overprotective and possessive. They were not qualities that he was proud of but they were qualities that he possessed. Reaching over he opened the phone and started to sift through the messages. Noticing that most of them were from him, he deleted a good majority of them, not wanting Haley to have to see just how angry he had been. But, his finger froze above the delete button when another name was highlighted. It was a text message from Peyton. A picture message.

"What the…?" He wondered aloud as he pressed down on the open button and waited impatiently for the picture to load. What picture could Peyton have sent Haley?

Suddenly the picture opened on the screen and his blue eyes filled with a mix of emotions. First was confusion, then pain, and lastly anger. It was a picture of Brooke or at least a part of Brooke. It was a picture of her bare ass on his wife's cellphone. His body started to shake in anger and as Haley turned off the water and walked out into the bedroom in only a towel he knew that his anger was going to get the best of him.

"What are you doing going through my phone?" Haley asked.

"Why? Got something to hide?" He asked with a clenched jaw as he walked toward her, staring down at her with cold blue eyes.

"No, of course not."

Nathan laughed at this; Haley was lying to him again. She claimed that she wanted to be trusted by him and then he found half-naked pictures of the woman that he did not trust her with in her phone. "To answer your question, I was deleting the mean texts that I sent you from last night."

Haley's scowl turned up into a genuine smile at this, but she was perplexed. If he was doing something to be sweet to her then why did he look so angry? "That is sweet Nathan—"

"I thought so. You sure you aren't hiding anything?" He asked once more, giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah, I'm not hiding anything."

Nathan laughed again and lifted the phone twisting it around and showing the screen to Haley. "Really? That's funny, 'cause this sure as hell looks like something that you are hiding from me." Her large brown eyes landed on the screen and she blushed at the sight, it was a picture of Brooke's ass from when she pulled down her pants at the party. _'Wait? Why would I have a picture of that in my phone… Peyton!'_

"Oh god, Nathan. It isn't what it looks like! I didn't even know that picture was in my phone!"

"Sure you didn't! It just appeared there, right?"

"It was part of a dare; I swear that I hadn't even seen it. Peyton took a picture of Brooke and she was supposed to send it to someone, I guess that she sent it to me. It really wasn't anything." She tried to wave it off like it was no big deal, but he still looked furious.

"So, she pulled down her pants at the party? Right in front of you?"

"Well, yeah, but it was a dare." She squeaked out nervously.

"Okay, say it was a dare. Why the fuck would Peyton think to send this picture to you of all people, why not Lucas, or some guy that was interested in Brooke, why you, if there is nothing going on?"

"Nathan, I don't know. She was drunk—"

Before Haley could start to delve into the mind of Peyton Sawyer and why she would possibly think that it was a good idea to send her that photo, Nathan interrupted her. "—I don't care. I don't want you to talk to Brooke ever again. I don't want you to hang out with her, call her, text her—"

"—you can't tell me who I can and cannot—"

"—it's her or me Haley."

These words silenced Haley. She stared up into his serious blue eyes and she knew that he meant his words. Nathan was making her choose between Brooke and him. She felt like if she chose Brooke he would literally walk out on her then and there and never look back at her. She could not handle losing him; she loved him more than anything in the world. "Nathan… Don't make me do that."

"No, I am gonna make you do it. I can't be in a relationship with you if I gotta worry about you and Brooke. So, it's your choice."

She closed her eyes and breathed out in a soft whisper. "Then if I have to choose, I choose you Nathan."

O

Authors Note:

I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please, do leave me some reviews and encouragement if you want me to update fast!

I love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
